Trudy Rehmann
Trudy Rehmann is the former assistant curator of the Treasures of Egypt exhibit. She was the original housemother in Anubis House. Trudy got fired once in Season 1 for believing the kids about whats true about Victor, but later got hired again. Trudy was replaced by Vera to help Jasper with the exhibition in Season 2. She returned in Season 3. Trudy is a sweet, loving and caring person. It is also shown Trudy has a crush on Victor in House of Revelations / House of Questions. About When Nina came to the House of Anubis for the first time, Trudy gave her a warm welcome unlike Victor.Trudy told Amber that everything would be okay when Amber saw her cat, Kitty Spice/ Mr. Black Toes dead in the cellar and investigates the cellar with Sibuna. Doubting Victor was the reason why Trudy got fired by Victor but when Mick's dad came in and threatened to take Mick out of the school, Victor finally takes down thesecurity cameras and re-hires Trudy.Trudy doesn't seem to be in on the secret, Victor warned her about not believing anything the kids say. Trudy doesn't like to help Sibuna due to cellar incident. She shows quite a bit of emotion, and helps out the students as much as she can, even small problems. She seems to have a crush on Fabian's godfather, Jasper and Fabian's uncle, Ade. In the second season, Trudy becomes assistant curator for the Treasures of Egypt exhibition. Though she is still present on campus, her housemother duties are taken over by Vera Devenish.Trudy once saw Jasper talking to The Collector, and became suspicious. Trudy was also suspicious of Vera. Trudy found evidence that Vera stole an ox bell from the library the evidence was the chain from the bell and then she found a piece of toilet paper that had blood on it . Trudy got close to the truth about Vera, but went too far when Vera locked her in the warehouse. Trudy is kidnapped, but freed later on. In House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom, Trudy returned back on duty to Anubis House because Victor kicked Vera out. In House of Revelations / House of Questions, Victor believes Trudy stole the ceremonial bracelet so he asks her out on a date in order to get it back. In House of Pi / House of Mistrust, Victor screams at Trudy and tells her they aren't really on a date and she runs out of the room, crying. In House of Tombs / House of Smuggling, Trudy confronts Sibuna when they try to take Robert Frobisher-Smythe back to the crypt. When Trudy tries to see what is under the blanket, but they tell her it is for Alfie's magic trick, and she scurries away to get help to bring it to the school stage. Recently, Trudy has been standing up to Victor and protecting the students more. View the Gallery Relationships 'Jasper Choudhary' Trudy and Jasper worked together on the exhibition. A friendship blossomed between the two of them. Jasper was working with Jerome to get Trudy back. When she got back Jasper was glad. (See Trasper) 'Victor Rodenmaar' Trudy and Victor get along during the first season but Victor fires Trudy after she tries to help out Sibuna. Early in the first season, Trudy appears it have a crush on Victor. Trudy was quite pleased to see Victor cutting roses since she found one in the loundry room that looked exactly the same. During the second season Trudy seems to be a bit jealous of Victor and Vera's relationship. It could be that she is upset that Victor easily replaced her. In Season 3, Victor pretends to have feelings for Trudy and goes on a date with her in House of Revelations / House of Questions, thinking that she has his parcel. However, it seemed like Trudy actually had feelings for Victor and she sadly runs out of the room. Quotes *"Victor stop! What are you doing?" *"Don't exaggerate, Patricia." *"Alfie! Don't be so disrespectful." *"No problem. I've got my pin... and it's ready to drop." *"Whats going on? and don't get started about that Victor's a vampire thing!" *"It's from the ox bell, that you stole!" *"Explain that, I don't see how you're getting out of this. *"It's basically the apocalypse!" *"She's not interested in all that boring stuff, Victor. She's a teenager! It's all about hormones...and vampires." *"I've got enough food in there to feed a Mick." *"You're not going anywhere until you tell me WHAT is under here." *"Alright, far be it for me to ruin a magic trick." *"VICTOR RODENMARR!" *"His name was Smith, Robert Smith." *"Does he have to?" *"Oh Victor, she doesn't care about that stuff! It's all about the hormones, and vampires." Trivia *Trudy might be short for Gertrude, which might be her true given name. *Trudy had gotten quite jealous when Vera Devenish showed up at Anubis House. **She was suspicious that Vera had not baked her chocolate cake at their "friendly" bake-off competition. **She knew that Vera had stolen the ox bell from the exhibit when she found a piece of her pink clothing snagged on the broken glass. *She knows about Sibuna's existence as much as Miss Valentine does (not much knowledge). However, she has been involved from time to time, with the stuffed cat, and later getting involved with and kidnapped by Vera. She also had the dreams that led Sibuna to the senet board and the key to the mask. *Trudy lives in Anubis House, but it is unknown where her room is. Rehmann, Trudy Rehmann, Trudy Rehmann, Trudy Rehmann, Trudy Category:House of Anubis